NAKED
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Baekhyun menderita gangguan Betrayal, Traumatic Sexualization, Powerlessness dan Stigmatization akibat pemerkosaan yang dialaminya saat usia 9 tahun. Lalu Baekhyun divonis sebagai pembunuh di usia 17 tahun. "Dia menyentuhku... Bajingan itu memperkosaku."


"Hei, sarapanmu sudah tiba!" Jongdae berteriak ke dalam. Anak-anak kunci yang digantung pada ikat pinggangnya bergemerincing ringan, beriringan dengan suara tumit sepatunya yang berdetak pada lantai penjara yang dingin dan senyap.

Jongdae berjalan mendekat pada jeruji besi. Kegelapan di dalam sel membuatnya kesulitan menangkap sosok yang berada di dalam sana. Pria itu menunduk ke lantai di dalam sel, menemukan sepiring penuh makan malam kemarin yang tergeletak di depan pintu dan tidak disentuh sama sekali. _Dia tidak makan lagi_ , geram Jongdae dalam hati.

"Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang," gerutu pria itu sembari mengeluarkan kunci dari ikat pinggangnya dan membuka pintu. "Dengar ya," dia terus berbicara dan membawa nampan itu masuk ke dalam bersamanya, "aku adalah seorang polisi. Tugasku adalah mendisiplinkan orang-orang berperilaku kriminal sepertimu." Jongdae menukar piring makanannya dengan yang baru, lalu berdiri dengan napas terengah. "Namun, sekarang, apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa menjadi seorang _babysitter_ yang harus berulang-ulang memperingatimu untuk menghabiskan makananmu. Apakah kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Tikus-tikus bercicit dan berlari dari ujung sel ke ujung lainnya, menghilang ditelan keremangan lampu penjara. Sel itu tampak begitu sepi, seolah tidak berpenghuni. Lampu koridor di luar berkedip-kedip horor. Pria itu menengadah dan merasakan hawa ketidakberesan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Dia bergerak gelisah di dalam sel, merasa telah berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Matanya memicing sekali lagi jauh lebih dalam untuk memastikan _orang_ itu masih berada di sana.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku, kan?"

Jongdae maju selangkah, lalu melihat sesuatu dari dalam kegelapan dan kepengapan sel itu seolah sedang merangkak kepadanya dari arah lantai. Jongdae menjatuhkan piring makan malam dari tangannya hingga makanannya tumpah berceceran ke atas lantai. Matanya melotot penuh ketakutan. Dia menutup hidungnya dan segera berlari kembali ke kantor untuk menekan tombol hijau darurat.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan berhenti di bangunan tua tersebut. Sambil mengunyah permen karet, dia mendongak ke atas gedung dan memperhatikan dinding serta jendela-jendelanya yang rapuh. Pria itu berdecak, lalu menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya pada trotoar. Bangunan itu sudah cukup tua dan kotor, dan untunglah Jongin masih begitu rendah hati untuk memikirkan agar tidak lebih mengacaukan bangunan itu oleh debu yang menempel pada sepatu kulitnya.

Jongin menaiki beberapa anak tangga teras, kemudian menatap papan nama di depan pintu. "Richard Park," gumamnya. Pria itu mulai mengetuk pintunya keras-keras, cenderung menggedor-gedornya dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa pedestrian yang lewat memandanginya dengan curiga dan itu membuat Jongin semakin tertunduk malu. _Brengsek_ , umpatnya. _Lama sekali membuka pintunya_. Pria itu menggedor lebih keras, lalu akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka dan sosok tinggi berkacamata, bertubuh tegap, dan berbadan kekar menyambutnya di ambang pintu.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Jongin mengamat-amati si pria sebentar, lalu terbengong-bengong di depan pintu. _Dia terlalu keren untuk menjadi seorang psikolog,_ pikir Jongin.

Jongin mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dari balik saku mantelnya, kemudian berkata, "Aku Kim Jongin, dari kepolisian Seoul. Kau sudah menerima telepon dari bosku, kan?"

Pria jangkung itu mengingat-ingat lagi, tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Dia mundur selangkah dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Silahkan masuk."

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada tangga teras, kemudian hendak meludahkan permen karetnya ke semak-semak saat Richard Park tiba-tiba menarik selembar tisu dari dalam saku celananya. "Silahkan," katanya. Richard tersenyum sopan. "Anda seorang polisi, kupikir Anda tahu betul bahwa membuang sampah sembarangan itu ilegal."

Jongin merampas tisu itu dengan kasar dan dengan perasaan tersinggung, dia berujar, "Ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Jongin membuang permen karetnya pada tisu, lalu mengantonginya ke dalam saku celana. Dia menyusul Richard ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ruangan itu cukup luas. Tersedia _lounge mini_ di tengah ruangan, sementara di seberangnya ada meja dan kursi kerja. Jongin memandang berkeliling, mengamat-amati satu per satu poster-poster berukuran sedang bernada persuasif pada dinding ruang kerja Richard.

Deretan poster itu memproklamirkan ke seluruh ruangan bagaimana mereka menolak dan menjauhi narkoba, melawan penindasan pada kaum tidak beruntung, serta menghindari seks bebas di usia dini.

Perhatian Jogin kembali direbut oleh seorang pejalan kaki dari luar jendela. Dia menoleh saat seorang pria botak dengan mata sipit dan hidung tinggi mencibir kepadanya melalui jendela. Jongin mengerutkan bibir dengan hati gondok. _Apa sih masalah orang-orang ini?_

"Apakah selalu seperti itu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Richard sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan, memunggunginya. Pria itu berdiri di depan gramofon, dan beberapa saat kemudian suara seorang perempuan menyapa telinga Jongin untuk mendendangkan lagu lama yang terdengar begitu asing di telinga polisi itu. Alunan jazz-nya yang lembut membuat Jongin memalingkan kepala dengan penuh minat.

Richard Park akhirnya berbalik ke arahnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Itu," Jongin mendelik ke luar jendela. Si pria botak sudah berlalu. "Orang-orang akan selalu memandangi dengan aneh setiap orang yang datang ke sini."

"Ya," Richard kini berdiri di balik meja kerjanya, mencari-cari sebatang pensil dan _note_. "Hal seperti ini masih sangat _taboo_ untuk mereka. Maksudku, orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan mental."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka pikir mereka normal," jawab Richard. Pria itu berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dan melanjutkan, "Padahal, normalnya, setiap orang pasti memiliki gangguan mental."

"Oh ya?" seru Jongin, kemudian tertawa mencemooh, "Contohnya?"

"Tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah. Itu gangguan mental." Richard meneliti Jongin yang kelihatan kikuk terhadap jawabannya dan tersenyum. "Silakan duduk," sambungnya.

Jongin melirik sebentar gramofon di belakang punggung Richard, kemudian duduk di sofa beludru berwarna oranye di belakangnya. Richard pun bergabung bersamanya dengan membawa sebuah buku _note_.

"Selera musikmu unik juga," komentar Jongin yang mulai jatuh cinta dengan lagu tua itu.

Richard tersenyum bangga. "Ini lagu favorit ibuku. Jika aku merindukannya, aku memutar lagu itu untuk mengingatnya kembali."

"Jadi, apakah kau sedang merindukannya sekarang?"

Richard mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tertawa kecil. "Apakah kau ingin bertukar tempat duduk denganku sekarang? Lalu, kita bisa berganti posisi, dan kau yang akan mewawancaraiku sekarang."

Jongin mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara. "Oke, oke," katanya menyerah. "Tujuan kita bukan untuk membicarakan itu. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti."

" _Well_ ," Richard mendorong tungkai kacamatanya, "jadi, siapa orangnya kali ini?"

Jongin memangku kakinya dan menggosok hidungnya. "Seorang anak muda. Polos, tapi berbahaya."

"Hm," Richard mencatatnya dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya, "apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

"Pembunuhan." Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya dileher dan memeragakan gerakan memotong. "Mutilasi," katanya dengan suara yang diseram-seramkan.

Richard mencatat lagi. "Oke. Apa lagi?"

"Ini bukan mutilasi biasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan anak ini," kata Jongin menerka-nerka, "tapi dia benar-benar mengerikan. Anak itu memotong penis si korban hingga habis. Benar-benar iblis."

Jongin menduga-duga atas reaksi Richard yang biasa-biasa saja, dan bertanya, "Hei, apakah itu terdengar tidak cukup mengerikan di telingamu?"

Richard menggeleng dengan sopan dan menjawab, "Aku bahkan sudah sering mendengarkan yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu. Lalu, apa lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, kemudian melanjutkan, "Namun, anak ini tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Dia tidak mampu memberikan pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri saat di pengadilan. Dan saat dalam masa tahanan, dia tidak mau makan dan bicara. Dan begitu tengah malam, seisi penjara akan dikacaukan dengan teriakan-teriakan anehnya. Dia terus berteriak seperti orang sakit jiwa, dan mengaku bahwa dialah yang sebenarnya korban atas kejadian ini. Anak itu…" Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya, "…sudah sinting."

Richard mencatat lagi, namun kali ini lebih lama.

"Menurutmu," lanjut Jongin, "apa yang terjadi pada pelaku ini? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Apakah dia sengaja agar membuat dirinya seakan-akan seperti tidak waras, lalu akhirnya orang-orang akan mengasihaninya dan—"

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan," sela Richard kemudian. Jongin terkesiap atas jawabannya, namun dengan cepat, Richard melanjutkan dengan suara datar, "Itu adalah gangguan mental juga, Tuan Kim Jongin."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. _Pria ini benar-benar sok_ , rutuknya.

"Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu," Richard menjelaskan, "Entah diluar dugaan apakah dia memang benar-benar sakit jiwa atau hanya berpura-pura, kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita bisa memastikannya sendiri."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara untuk memastikannya?"

Richard menutup _note_ -nya dan menyelipkan batang pensil di sela jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

...

Selasa pagi itu angin musim gugur berhembus lebih kencang. Matahari bersinar pucat di balik puncak-puncak gedung. Richard Park melongok ke luar taksi, lalu menatap arlojinya. Taksi itu sedang membawanya menuju kantor polisi Seoul.

Begitu dia sampai di sana, Richard membayar upah taksi, kemudian tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam. Pria yang ditemuinya minggu lalu, Kim Jongin, sedari tadi menunggu di koridor luar untuk bertemu.

"Anda terlambat dua puluh menit, Tuan Richard," gerutu Jongin, menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku," Richard menyahut dengan napas tersendat-sendat. "Aku terjebak macet yang parah. Bisakah kita bertemu dengan anak itu sekarang?"

"Ya, lewat sini."

Jongin menuntunnya masuk ke gedung itu jauh ke dalam. Mereka menaiki tangga dan sampai di lantai dua. Ada sebuah ruangan khusus tak bernama di kantor itu, dan di sanalah para petugas dan anak itu menunggu.

"Anak laki-laki itu sudah kami masukkan ke dalam ruangan," Jongin berkata sambil menunjuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimaksud sementara Richard melepas mantelnya. Kedua ruangan terpisah itu dibatasi oleh cermin dua arah, dan terlihatlah si anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun sedag duduk di tengah ruangan besar seorang diri. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Richard berdiri di depan cermin, dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Matanya dengan jeli memerhatikan sikap kaku anak itu—bagaimana anak itu duduk dengan tubuh terbungkuk dengan kedua lutut yang dilipat di atas kursi. Benar kata Jongin, anak itu kelihatan sangat polos. Wajah mungilnya dibingkai dengan indah oleh rambut hitam yang berantakan. Satu-satunya yang mengganggu kepolosan anak itu adalah setengah bulatan abu-abu pada bagian bawah matanya yang menandakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa besar yang mengakibatkannya kurang tidur, serta seragam penjara biru tua lusuh yang tidak pantas dipakai oleh seorang anak laki-laki sepolos dirinya.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang," putus Richard.

"Dia sering bertingkah aneh saat berhadapan dengan seorang pria," seorang polisi wanita memperingatkan di belakang Richard. "Anda sebaiknya sedikit berhati-hati dengannya."

Richard Park mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Seorang petugas akhirnya mengantarkan Richard masuk ke dalam. Pintu ruangan dibuka, dia masuk ke dalam dan hanya ada dirinya serta anak itu di dalam sana. Telah disediakan satu kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan si pelaku pembunuhan, di mana akan ditempati Richard saat mereka melakukan wawancara nanti. Richard berdiri dengan ragu-ragu di depan pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya akses untuk keluar masuk ruangan, kemudian mengamati anak itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Untuk beberapa saat, anak itu tidak bereaksi. Sepasang mata lelahnya hanya memandangi kursi di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Namun, begitu Richard bergerak untuk mendekatinya, terdengar derit kaki kursi yang didorong. Anak itu menghindar tanpa ekspresi.

Jongin dan petugas-petugas lainnya menunggu di ruangan sebelah dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada. Jongin yang sedang mengulum permen karet, tersenyum sinis. _Kita lihat bagaimana kau akan mengatasi yang satu ini,_ ujarnya mengolok.

Richard mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. "Kau Baekhyun, kan?"

Anak itu mendongak, menatapnya tajam dan penuh curiga. "Siapa kau? Apakah kau salah seorang dari orang-orang itu?"

"Siapa orang-orang yang kau maksud, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan meringis panik. "Kau salah seorang dari mereka, kan?" Anak itu bangkit dan berdiri di belakang kursinya. "Kau juga ingin mengurungku, menghukumku, kan? Kau ingin menyiksaku! Keluar dari sini! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! Keluar!"

"Tidak, tidak!" kata Richard panik. Dia bergerak mengitari kursi. "Aku bukan orang-orang itu, Baekhyun. Aku datang kemari untuk membantumu."

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Omong kosong, Bangsat! Semua bajingan-bajingan di luar sana juga mengatakan hal itu padaku. 'Percayalah padaku', lalu pada akhirnya kalian juga akan menyakitiku."

"Oke, oke." Richard merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau cukur. "Jika aku menyakitimu," dia menyerahkan pisau cukurnya pada Baekhyun, "kau bisa melukaiku."

Para petugas di sebelah ruangan menyipit. Salah seorang dari mereka berseru, "Hei, apa yang dilakukan pria itu? Apa dia sudah gila? Tarik dia kembali dari ruangan itu!"

"Tidak, tidak!" Jongin mencegat. "Biarkan dia. Pria itu tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Biarkan dia melakukannya."

"Tapi—"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, menandakan perdebatan itu tidak akan dilanjutkan lagi.

Di ruangan sebelah, Baekhyun sedang menatap pisau cukur yang ditawarkan Richard kepadanya.

"Ambillah," kata pria itu. "Dengan begitu, kau bisa memercayaiku bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Baekhyun maju perlahan, lalu setengah merampas pisau cukur itu dari Richard dan mendekapnya ke atas dada.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya," lanjut Richard, "jadi, bisakah kita duduk sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Dengan tubuh menggigil, anak itu duduk kembali pada kursinya. Richard duduk berseberangan dengannya dan menghela napas. Baekhyun terus menatap ke lantai, tangannya bergetar. Jari kanan jempolnya digunakan untuk mengupas ujung kuku jari manisnya yang sebelah kiri. Perilakunya sangat ganjil. Richard mendiagnosis bahwa anak ini sedang mengalami kecemasan yang berlebihan, menjurus pada rasa trauma.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pisau cukur itu," ucap Richard dengan suara seramah mungkin, "sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menyerahkan kepercayaanmu kepadaku. Apakah kau bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun meremas pisau cukur itu dan mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang," Richard mencondongkan tubuhnya, "katakan padaku, siapa nama panjangmu?"

"Namaku?"

"Ya, namamu."

"Namaku… Namaku…" Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas. Dia menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan dengan kacau.

"Baekhyun," panggil Richard lembut, "tenanglah. Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan nama panjangmu."

Baekhyun menatap pria itu lagi dan kepalanya bergoyang tidak jelas. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun." Richard mengeluarkan _note_ dan sebatang pensil dari saku mantelnya. "Sekarang—"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan bersembunyi kembali di balik kursinya dengan ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" jeritnya. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyakitiku! Kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku dengan itu, kan?"

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Ini hanya sebatang pensil," ujar Richard menenangkan.

"Singkirkan itu dari hadapanku sekarang! Singkirkan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Richard segera menyelipkan kembali pensil itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Lihat, sudah tidak ada."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan was-was.

"Sudah tidak ada," kata Richard lagi, berusaha meyakinkan. "Kau bisa duduk lagi sekarang."

Baekhyun menurut, dan kembali duduk di sana. Richard menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Dia melirik arlojinya, dan waktu sudah berlalu lima belas menit sejak dia masuk ke sini. Bayangkan saja, dia butuh lima belas menit hanya untuk mendapatkan nama panjang si pelaku. Dia mulai ragu apakah bisa mendapatkan kejelasan yang lebih lengkap dari pasiennya kali ini. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi Selasa terpanjang dalam seumur hidupnya.

...

Sudah 3 jam berlalu. Richard masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, mendengarkan anak itu berbicara dengan saksama. Para petugas yang mengawasi dari ruangan sebelah berdecak-decak kagum. Tidak sekalipun sejak kedatangan Baekhyun kemari, anak itu banyak berbicara seperti yang dilakukannya pada Richard. Jongin mengangguk-angguk, mulai mengakui kecakapan Richard dalam menangani Baekhyun.

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun sudah mengakui banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Dia menjelaskan tentang dirinya, tanggal lahirnya, umurnya, di mana dia bersekolah dan tumbuh dewasa, serta siapa orangtuanya. Dari sana, Richard mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dan begitu berbicara tentang kedua orangtuanya, Baekhyun tersedu-sedu, dibawa haru dan rasa sedih mengenang sosok kedua orangtuanya yang nyawanya telah terlebih dulu digandeng kematian. Wawancara itu terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Richard merasa bahwa mereka telah sampai di titik awal tujuan yang sebenarnya.

"Baekhyun," Richard menggeser duduknya lebih dekat, "apakah kau sadar dan mengetahui kau sedang berada di mana sekarang?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Dia jauh terlihat lebih normal dan tenang sekarang. "Di penjara."

"Benar," angguk Richard. "Dan apakah kau tahu mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Umumnya seseorang akan berada di penjara karena melakukan kejahatan."

"Benar lagi. Tapi, apakah kau tahu kejahatan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sangat lama. Dia memandang sekitarnya, seakan ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruangan itu yang sedang mendengarkan mereka. Kemudian, anak itu tiba-tiba terisak dan menangis lagi tanpa sebab.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Richard khawatir. "Mengapa kau menangis?"

Badan Baekhyun gemetar parah, dan dia mulai terlihat kembali seperti semula, ketakutan dan dipenuhi rasa cemas.

Richard begitu ingin mengulurkan tangan dan menenangkannya, namun dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena akan ada kemungkinan Baekhyun akan semakin ketakutan. Maka dia memutuskan duduk diam saja dan berjaga-jaga untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Baekhyun," panggilnya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku takut," isaknya. "Aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini yang ingin menyakitimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah membunuh seseorang," jerit Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sisi kepalanya dengan erat. "Aku sudah membunuh seseorang. Tapi itu bukan salahku. Itu bukan salahku."

Kursi Baekhyun berayun maju mundur. Richard menangkap tubuh anak itu dengan cekatan dan menahan lengannya untuk berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri. "Baekhyun, tenanglah. Baekhyun."

"Itu bukan salahku!" anak itu menjerit putus asa. Dia balas menggenggam lengan Richard dan melotot kepadanya, "Kau percaya padaku, kan? Kau percaya bahwa bukan aku yang melakukannya, kan?"

"Aku akan memercayaimu jika kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari itu, Baekhyun."

Cengkeraman tangannya melemah pada lengan pria tersebut. Dia berhenti menangis dan kedua pupil matanya mengecil, seakan ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tersedot ke dalam. Mulutnya menggumam dengan cepat dan tubuhnya kaku seperti mayat. Richard terpaku, mengamati peristiwa itu dengan gerak waspada.

"Baekhyun…"

"Dia menyentuh tubuhku," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Richard mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Dia memperkosamu malam itu. Chanyeol memperkosaku. Bajingan itu memperkosaku."

...

Baekhyun tumbuh ditengah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dia punya kedua orangtua yang lengkap. Ibu yang perhatian dan penyayang, serta ayah yang bijak dan sukses dalam pekerjaannya. Dia diberikan nama yang cantik. Byun Baekhyun.

"Nama yang cantik untuk anak yang manis," begitu kata ibunya setiap kali wanita itu memangkunya di depan meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya yang sehalus sutra. Lalu, pada saat itu Baekhyun akan tersipu-sipu malu memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Itu hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-9 dan mereka merayakan sebuah pesta sederhana untuk menyambut perubahan umur Baekhyun.

Ayah dan ibunya hadir di sana, berdiri di sebelahnya dan ikut bertepuk tangan untuk menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun bersama teman-teman sebaya Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki manis berusia 9 tahun itu meniup lilin ketika lagu usai, dan tamu-tamu bertepuk tangan lagi dengan riang.

Teman-temannya membawa kado yang besar-besar. Kado yang paling besar Baekhyun dapatkan dari seorang tetangganya, seorang pria dewasa bernama Park Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah seperti ayah kedua untuk Baekhyun, karena perawakannya yang lucu, menggemaskan, dan penyayang.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sayang," bisik Chanyeol di telinga mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa geli dan membuka kadonya. Isinya adalah sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda yang empuk dan berbulu. Baekhyun begitu menyukai hadiah dari Chanyeol dan memeluk pria itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Chanyeol balas memeluknya dan berkata, "Kau bisa menyentuh bonekanya jika kau merindukanku."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, kemudian memeluknya lebih erat. "Terima kasih, Paman Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasa seperti anak yang paling bahagia dan beruntung sedunia.

Dua hari setelah ulangtahunnya, Chanyeol menawarkan kado kedua. Pagi-pagi sekali, dia telah datang ke kediaman keluarga Baekhyun dan disambut dengan secangkir teh untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun, dan selama itu, dia terus memandangi anak itu dengan penuh kagum. Baekhyun tersipu-sipu malu lagi, merasakan perubahan yang menyenangkan sebagai anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun.

"Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat pemancingan. Kami bisa memancing, juga piknik bersama," kata pria itu pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Ayah Baekhyun menyetujuinya. "Kegiatan itu akan sangat bagus untuk Baekhyun."

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, mereka bersiap-siap pada saat itu juga. Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumahnya untuk menyiapkan peralatan memancing. Dia berpesan kepada Baekhyun untuk tidak mengenakan celana panjang, justru menawarkan celana pendek agar anak itu bisa berlari lebih leluasa.

"Kita akan banyak berlari hari ini," demikian katanya kepada anak itu dan Baekhyun pun menyetujuinya.

Baekhyun mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru diatas lutut. Chanyeol tampak mengagumi penampilan anak itu, lalu mengajaknya masuk ke mobil. Baekhyun melambai pada orangtuanya saat mobil itu berangkat menuju tempat pemancingan. Dan selama perjalanan, mereka bercanda dan bergurau satu sama lain. Chanyeol menyetel lagu anak-anak pada radionya dan sepertinya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Khusus untuk Baekhyun.

Setengah jam berlalu, mereka akhirnya sampai di tepi danau yang sepi. Saat itu musim gugur, dan pepohonan telah banyak gundul. Rumputnya berwarna kecoklatan. Baekhyun melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari ke sana kemari dengan bahagia. Chanyeol memandanginya dalam diam dan berdiri di belakang bagasi untuk mengeluarkan alat memancing. Ember, alat pancing, serta kain piknik bermotif kotak-kotak merah putih sudah diletakkan di tepi danau. Sementara Chanyeol menggelar kain di atas rumput, Baekhyun mulai mengulurkan alat pancingnya ke tengah-tengah danau.

Sepertinya, seseorang yang tadinya begitu bersemangat untuk mengajak Baekhyun memancing kini kehilangan minatnya. Chanyeol hanya duduk di atas kain alasnya dan memandangi Baekhyun terus-menerus. Anak itu bersorak kegirangan saat alat pancingnya bergetar.

"Paman, aku mendapatkan ikan!"

"Tariklah, Sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menarik alat pancingnya kuat-kuat. Dia bisa merasakan ikannya berkecipak pada kail pengait dan berusaha melarikan diri. Lengan kurus anak itu nyatanya tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengangkat ikan itu dari dalam danau. Kailnya putus dan anak itu kecewa. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak menyerah dan melemparkan kail itu sekali lagi ke tengah danau. Dan kali ini Chanyeol menawarkan sebuah bantuan.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya dan mereka mulai memancing bersama. Tangan kanan pria itu menyentuh lembut tangan kecil Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat pada alat pancing, sementara tangan kiri pria itu berada di paha Baekhyun. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Baekhyun tidak sadar ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam celana dalamnya dan menyentuh alat vitalnya. Tapi, Baekhyun diam saja saat itu terjadi dan membiarkan waktu menelan kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa pada orangtuamu atau aku akan menenggelamkanmu di danau."

Saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu kepada Baekhyun sebelum mereka pulang, anak itu berhenti menatap Chanyeol sebagai seorang ayah kedua. Pria itu terlihat menyeramkan di matanya, tidak lucu lagi seperti biasanya. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun mulai membencinya.

...

Jongin berhenti mengunyah permen karetnya. Seluruh petugas tampak terperangah, dikejutkan oleh fakta yang mencengangkan. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya seperti orang kesurupan, tubuhnya mengejang dan matanya melotot penuh horor. Dan begitu Baekhyun mengakhiri cerita kekerasan seksual yang dialaminya saat kecil, anak itu mulai mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku saat itu," isaknya sambil menutup kedua wajahnya. "Kau tidak tahu sejak malam itu, bahkan hingga detik ini, aku masih membayangkannya. Bagaimana dia menyentuhku dengan kasar, melihat wajahnya yang dimabuk napsu binatang saat dia memasukiku. Aku tidak tahan."

Baekhyun berdiri dan menjerit-jerit lagi. Richard mengerahkan kekuatannya dan menahan tubuh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, tenanglah."

"Bajingan kau, Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya marah. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku sudah merusak seluruh kehidupanku! Kau harus membayarnya! Kau harus membayarnya!"

Richard mengedikkan dagu pada para petugas melalui cermin. Wawancara pertama telah berakhir. Beberapa petugas masuk ke dalam dan mengepung Baekhyun. Anak itu bergerak dengan liar, berteriak histeris, melakukan apa saja, berusaha untuk menghindar. Richard mengencangkan lengannya pada tubuh Baekhyun untuk membantu para petugas. Baekhyun meronta sebisanya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya sampai-sampai membuat Richard khawatir karena pita suaranya bisa saja putus.

Petugas-petugas itu berhasil menangkap Baekhyun, lalu menyeretnya setengah paksa untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu, Richard sempat mendengar anak itu bergumam di telinganya:

" _Kau bilang kau akan membantuku. Kau akan membantuku, kan? Kau akan mengeluarkanku dari sini, kan?_ "

Tapi, Richard diam saja sampai Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dan hanya meninggalkan gema suara tangis Baekhyun yang memilukan pada gendang telinganya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan bulu kuduk meremang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Carikan Baekhyun seorang pengacara," kata Richard sembari mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan saputangan. "Dia berhak mendapatkan pembelaan."

"Oke." Jongin diam sejenak, lalu bertanya kembali, "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya? Apakah kau masih belum terkesan karena banyak mendengar kisah yang lebih menyeramkan daripada ini?"

Richard memasukkan kembali saputangan ke dalam saku celananya dan melepas kacamatanya. Dia mengurut pelipisnya perlahan, lalu mendorong kembali kacamata itu naik pada batang hidungnya. "Aku memang sudah sering mendengarkan kisah pelecehan seksual yang berbuntut pada perasaan trauma, tapi…" Richard menelan ludah. "…ini adalah kisah yang paling mengenaskan yang pernah kudengar, dari sudut pandang seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdaya."

Jongin ikut mendesah. "Aku juga."

"Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang dialaminya saat dia mengalami _trance_ tadi. Kenangan buruk itu menguasainya. Dia kehilangan kontrol. Sangat jelas bahwa dia butuh terapi mental sebelum keadaannya semakin parah. Tinggal di penjara hanya akan membuat keadaannya semakin buruk."

Jongin mengangguk. "Akan kucarikan pengacara terbaik dari kantor pembela publik."

Richard meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Jongin. "Begitulah seharusnya, karena anak ini memang benar-benar butuh pertolongan."

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu kembali pada Selasa berikutnya. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan, sementara Richard berdiri di ruangan sebelah untuk mengawasi suasana hati Baekhyun sebelum memulai wawancara kedua mereka. Sembari menunggu, Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa foto-foto TKP dari tumpukan dokumen-dokumen penting kepolisian kepadanya.

"Ini korban tersebut, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia kelihatan mirip denganmu. Entahlah, mungkin hanya firasatku saja." Jongin menjelaskan.

Richard meneliti gambarnya dan merasakan kengerian menjalar pada tengkuknya.

"Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa di rumah orangtua Baekhyun," sambung Jongin, mengeluarkan foto-foto lainnya, "tangan dan kakinya terlentang dan diikat pada tiang-tiang tempat tidur dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian. Tangan dan kakinya diikat mati menggunakan seutas tali tambang yang menyebabkan begitu banyak lebam pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya."

"Ada lagi?"

"Sudah kujelaskan padamu, dia mengalami sesak napas dan pendarahan hebat saat penisnya dihabisi dengan pisau dapur." Jongin berdigik ngeri ke seberang ruangan, tepat ke arah Baekhyun. "Namun, setelah diadakan otopsi, kami juga menemukan fakta bahwa sebelum korban meninggal, dia sempat mengonsumsi afrodisiak; obat perangsang, dan minuman beralkohol sehingga diduga korban mengalami reaksi jantung yang berdegup dengan cepat, serta orgasme beberapa kali sebelum terbunuh."

"Dan jika dia dibunuh dalam keadaan jantung yang memompa dengan cepat, maka pendarahan yang dialaminya juga semakin tidak tertolong," simpul Richard.

"Benar sekali. Itu akan membuat si korban mendatangi kematiannya dengan cepat." Jongin melirik Baekhyun sebentar, dan menambahkan, "anak itu benar-benar kejam."

Richard ingin menyela karena merasa tidak setuju, namun dia buru-buru melihat arlojinya dan mengumpulkan kembali foto-foto itu lalu mengembalikannya pada Jongin. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Oke."

Jongin mengantar Richard ke dalam ruangan itu bersama Baekhyun. Reaksi Baekhyun saat bertemu Richard sudah tidak sewaspada seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu. Kali ini Baekhyun terlihat lebih bersahabat, dan mulai merasa familiar dengan wajah Richard, walau jejak-jejak ketakutan itu masih tercetak jelas pada sorot matanya. Richard mendekati Baekhyun, dan menyentuh pundak kursi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kabarmu baik hari ini?" dia memulai wawancara mereka dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini sebelumnya. 15 tahun yang lalu—" Suara Baekhyun tercekat. Richard menatap kedua tangan anak itu, dan melihat pisau cukur miliknya bergetar dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru," ujar Richard mengambil alih. "Kita akan lebih santai membahasnya untuk saat ini."

Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. Tangannya masih bergetar saat melakukan itu. "Baiklah."

Richard mengangguk, kemudian menunduk pada tas yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan kaki kursi. "Jika kau tidak keberatan," Richard mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam_ dari dalam sana, "aku ingin merekam seluruh wawancara kita hari ini sebagai bukti untuk persidangan pembelaan dirimu nanti."

Richard sudah bisa menduga bagaimana Baekhyun akan bereaksi. Anak itu menarik mundur tubuhnya dan menatap _handycam_ itu penuh ngeri, seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah benda yang berbahaya.

"A-apakah itu akan menyakitiku?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun," Richard tersenyum, "ini hanya sebuah alat perekam biasa. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menceritakan segalanya kepadaku dan alat perekam ini akan menyimpan gambar dan seluruh ucapanmu nanti."

Baekhyun sontak berdiri dengan tegang di kursinya. Dia mengacungkan pisau cukur itu di depan wajah Richard. "Apa maksudmu menyimpan gambar dan ucapanku? Apa kau sudah gila? Aku justru ingin membuang sebagian diriku ini dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi! Tapi justru, kau!" Baekhyun mendorong pisau cukurnya dengan gerak mengancam. "Kau justru ingin menyimpannya agar kau bisa menyakitiku lagi dengan hal itu! Iya, kan?"

Richard berdiri untuk menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Baekhyun. Ini hanya akan menjadi bukti dan akan membantumu dalam persidangan nanti kalau-kalau kau tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengingat-ingat hal itu."

"Singkirkan itu dari hadapanku!" teriak Baekhyun bersikeras.

Richard menggeleng lemah. Dia maju selangkah. "Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Turunkan pisau cukur itu, lalu—"

"Menjauh dariku, Brengsek!" Baekhyun mengayunkan pisau cukurnya itu dengan asal dan berhasil mengiris sisi punggung tangan Richard.

Jongin berdiri dengan resah di ruangan sebelah. Para petugas sudah bersiaga di depan pintu untuk membantu.

"Ya Tuhan," Baekhyun meringis saat melihat darah menetes dengan cepat dari jari-jari tangan Richard, membentuk kubangan darah kecil pada lantai. Anak itu bergerak maju dengan tidak yakin, seperti ingin menolong, namun mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

Richard menggenggam pergelangannya dengan wajah kesakitan, tetapi dapat dengan mudah menguasai rasa perih yang membakar punggung tangan kanannya. Dia mengangkat wajah dan tangannya ke arah cermin, memberi tanda bahwa para petugas tidak perlu membantunya. Richard menarik keluar saputangan dari saku celananya, lalu mengikatkannya pada luka sayatan pada punggung tangannya untuk mencegah pendarahan. Masih dengan pisau cukur yang ditodongkan ke arah wajahnya, Richard maju dengan berani untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun panik. "Menjauhlah dariku."

"Dari awal, kupikir kita sudah sepakat," Richard tak gentar sedikit pun, "bahwa kau bisa memiliki pisau cukur itu untuk melukaiku jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Namun, sampai detik ini, aku bahkan tidak menyakitimu, namun kau sudah mencoba melukaiku. Bukankah itu terlihat tidak cukup adil, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, benar," kata Baekhyun mengakui. "Tapi, aku tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan menyakitiku."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu di pertemuan pertama kita bahwa aku datang kemari untuk menolongmu, membantumu, dan melepaskan dirimu dari tempat ini. Tidak ada maksud buruk yang lain. Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu jika kau bahkan tidak bisa mempercayaiku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Richard skeptis. "Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu, Baekhyun" tutur Richard apa adanya. "Aku ingin melepaskanmu dari sini. Anak laki-laki sepertimu tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dan sudah tidak sepantasnya pula, kau terus-menerus menaruh curiga pada orang lain. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kau bersikap seperti itu. Biarkan rasa kepercayaan di dalam dirimu mengambil tempatnya."

Pisau cukur itu turun dari wajah Richard. Baekhyun mulai terlihat kembali tenang. Richard melihat kesempatan itu dan maju selangkah lagi.

"Benar adanya bahwa masa lalumu adalah hal yang mengerikan. Mereka menguntitmu. Menghantuimu. Mengacaukanmu. Menakutimu. Mengontrolmu. Mereka liar dan merusak pikiran. Mereka mengacaukan dirimu, dan membuatmu perlahan buta akan masa depanmu sendiri. Kau dipenjara oleh kenangan burukmu dan itu membuatmu sengsara. Satu-satunya cara untuk melawan masa lalu itu adalah berusaha tidak mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Menguburnya dalam-dalam. Tapi, sebenarnya itu tindakan pengecut. Dan di samping itu, walau kau menguburnya sedalam apapun, bau busuknya tetap akan tercium. Dan sekarang, aku ingin menawarkan cara lain untuk menghadapi ketakutanmu, Baekhyun. Aku akan membantumu untuk menghadapinya bersama, asal kau menaruh kepercayaanmu padaku."

Baekhyun melihat pria itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Kita akan kembali kepada masa lalu itu bersama-sama." Richard melanjutkan. "Jika kau takut, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku akan di sana, menemanimu untuk kembali pada masa itu. Kita akan bersama-sama pulang ke sana dan mendamaikan masa lalumu agar kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan tenang, dan merencanakan masa depanmu dalam tenteram."

Sebulir air mata meleleh jatuh dari mata Baekhyun. Kedua lengannya teronggok lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak kuat dan tidak sanggup menghadapinya?"

Richard mengangguk memaklumi. "Benar adanya bahwa melawan ketakutan sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Butuh perjuangan yang besar untuk membebaskan dirimu dari kenangan yang buruk. Namun, jika kau percaya kau akan memenangkannya, maka kemenangan akan mempercayaimu."

Baekhyun menatap pria itu ragu-ragu. Dia tidak pernah lagi benar-benar menyentuh tangan seorang pria sejak kejadian itu. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan tangan Richard. Saat Baekhyun menyentuhnya, Richard menyambutnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Richard menggenggam tangannya dengan anggun dan penuh kehati-hatian, seakan-akan itu barang pecah belah yang mahal dan berharga. Sejenak Baekhyun merasa sedang bernostalgia, membayangkan tangannya sedang digandeng oleh sang ayah, satu-satunya pria yang dipercayainya. Dia merasa tenang dan aman untuk pertama kalinya.

Richard tersenyum puas. Mereka duduk kembali di tempat masing-masing. "Kita akan pulang sekarang. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Masih dengan berpegangan pada tangan Richard, Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. "Aku siap."

"Baiklah." Richard menyalakan _handycam_ dan mulai merekam. "Katakan padaku Baekhyun, di mana kau saat itu? Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

...

Saat itu petang dan jam makan malam hampir tiba. Baekhyun sedang duduk di dalam taksi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Sore itu Baekhyun baru saja mendatangi psikiaternya, Zhang Yixing. Semenjak kejadian kekerasan seksual yang dialaminya di masa kecil, Baekhyun banyak menarik diri dari pergaulan dan tidak ingin bertemu siapapun karena rasa malu yang harus dipikul di pundaknya sebagai seorang anak kecil berumur 9 tahun. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada kedua orangtuaku, karena dia takut Chanyeol akan benar-benar menenggelamkannya di danau. Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia seharusnya melawan, namun dalam ketidakberdayaannya sebagai seorang anak kecil, dia hanya bisa diam dalam ketakutan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar lagi sejak saat itu sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri agar Chanyeol tidak lagi melakukan sesuatu padanya. Pria itu sempat beberapa kali datang ke rumah Baekhyun dan hendak menemuinya, tapi anak itu sudah lebih dahulu berpesan pada orangtuanya untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun bertemu dengannya sampai dia merasa lebih baik.

Orangtuanya menduga Baekhyun sakit dan menderita anemia sejak kejadian di danau yang membuatnya tidak semangat seperti biasa. Baekhyun menangis sepanjang malam, memikirkan betapa malang nasibnya. Orangtuanya tidak tahu bahwa anak mereka satu-satunya telah hancur, rusak, dan terbuang.

Selama bertahun-tahun mengurung diri, Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi meninggalkan ketakutannya. Begitu memasuki masa remaja, Baekhyun mendaftar di sebuah sekolah di kota, lalu pindah ke sana seorang diri untuk menjauhi Chanyeol dan juga masa lalunya, serta mengorbakan banyak waktu dengan tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya.

Baekhyun pikir begitulah satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak lagi dihantui paranoid yang dialaminya.

Seiring waktu yang berjalan, keadaan Baekhyun pun semakin membaik. Dia mulai melupakan kejadian itu, dan menjalani masa remajanya dengan bersenang-senang. Baekhyun menghubungi kedua orangtuanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan hal yang baik di sekolah dan mereka tidak perlu mencemaskannya hidup di kota seorang diri. Dan kejadian baik terus mendatanginya. Baekhyun lulus dari sekolah dengan nilai baik, meneruskan pendidikan hingga mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang pegawai di kantor pos.

Segalanya baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari keluarganya bahwa ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun di tol. Yang membuatnya semakin terpukul adalah baru belakangan Baekhyun ketahui bahwa orangtuanya meninggal saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul, hendak memberikan kejutan untuknya atas kedatangan mereka yang diam-diam. Kematian mereka benar-benar mengguncang Baekhyun. Dia mengurung diri lagi. Merasa sendiri dan kesepian.

Keadaan semakin diperburuk oleh telepon kedua yang dia dapat dari bibinya bahwa Baekhyun harus kembali ke sana untuk mengurus surat-surat rumah peninggalan kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun menghabiskan bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk melupakan kejadian tragis itu, namun semuanya rusak hanya oleh beberapa kata yang diucapkan bibinya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Rumah itu, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya akan membangkitkan ingatannya pada Chanyeol. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar sampai di sana, memori itu datang lagi, mengepungnya seperti bayangan-bayangan hitam yang menyeramkan. Baekhyun baru menyadari, bahwa kemanapun dia pergi untuk melarikan diri, kenangan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar lepas darinya. Mereka menempel padanya seperti sebuah bayangan pada tubuhnya, hanya saja jarang terlihat.

Selama periode itu, nafsu makannya memburuk dan atasannya memberhentikan Baekhyun dengan terpaksa. Dia mengalami depresi dan menghabiskan banyak obat tidur dan obat penenang. Dia ketakutan, cemas, khawatir, merasa was-was. Bagaimana jika ketika Baekhyun pulang nanti, Chanyeol masih ada di sana?

Dia tidak sanggup menghadapi Chanyeol seorang diri. Pria itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya karena sudah berani menghindarinya. Baekhyun tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi, jadi dia mendatangi seorang psikiater untuk membantunya menguasai diri agar tidak dikurung oleh rasa trauma dan ketakutan.

Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkan diri selama dalam perjalanan pulang itu kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya selama di sana.

"Nak, kita sudah sampai," suara supir taksi membuyarkan segala fantasi menyeramkan yang berputar di atas kepalanya.

Baekhyun membayar tarif taksi, kemudian mengeluarkan tasnya dari bagasi.

Rumah orangtuanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Baekhyun meninggalkannya, namun kini lebih rapuh dan banyak kayu lapuk di mana-mana. Saat Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah, Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia sedang cemas dan takut jika saja Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menyergapnya.

Baekhyun memandangi tempat tinggal Chanyeol di seberang rumahnya dan merasakan kenangan buruk itu naik ke tenggorokannya. Baekhyun pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu.

...

Richard meringis pelan saat merasakan kuku-kuku tangan Baekhyun menancap pada bukit telapak tangannya. Dia bersikap maklum. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan segera sampai pada puncak kejadiannya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi begitu kau tiba di sana?" tanya Richard. "Apakah kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Matanya terpejam rapat dan alisnya berkerut. "Aku bertemu dengannya di festival musim panas saat itu."

...

Begitu Baekhyun mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri festival, dia bimbang.

Semua orang pasti akan hadir di sana dan Chanyeol pun begitu—walau Baekhyun belum pernah melihatnya selama dua hari dia menginap di sana. Tapi, semua orang memaksanya. Baekhyun menelepon dokter Yixing untuk meminta pendapatnya.

Dokter itu mengizinkannya pergi dan memberikan kalimat-kalimat sugesti agar Baekhyun tidak ketakutan lagi. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Baekhyun akhirnya pergi ke balai desa untuk menghadiri festival itu.

Tenda-tenda putih dipasang berjejeran pada lapangan. Kios-kios kecil yang menjual aneka kue tradisional juga meramaikan festival siang itu. Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu tenda, di mana dia bertemu teman-teman masa kecilnya.

Mereka menyambut Baekhyun dengan hangat dan mengatakan bahwa mereka begitu merindukannya dan turut berduka atas meninggalnya orangtua Baekhyun. Mereka berbincang banyak hal, bersenda gurau, menghabiskan banyak kaleng _Coke_ , dan berbelanja.

Baekhyun pikir semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai sebuah mobil _pick-up_ tua berhenti di samping tenda mereka. Secara tidak sadar, Baekhyun meremas kaleng _Coke_ -nya kuat-kuat saat melihat wajah itu. Wajah itu masih Baekhyun kenali, dari balik topi memancingnya. Walau terjadi perubahan besar pada dirinya, Baekhyun langsung bisa mengenali sosoknya.

"Hei, _Kids_!" Chanyeol berseru kepada mereka dengan ramah, lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Wow, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu lama."

"Benar!" Kyungsoo, salah seorang teman Baekhyun menepuk bahunya. "Kau masih mengingatkannya, kan, Baek? Ini Paman Chanyeol. Dia sudah seperti ayah keduamu saat kau masih kecil. Kau ingat, kan?"

"Hai, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tangan itu. Tangan kotor yang sudah berani-beraninya mencuri kesempatan untuk merenggut harga dirinya dengan biadab. Baekhyun memakinya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka setelah dosa besar apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun penuh hasrat, seolah jika hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, dia akan segera menerjang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo meremas pundak temannya itu, merasakan ketidakberesan pada diri Baekhyun saat anak itu tidak kunjung menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun meletakkan kaleng _Coke_ -nya ke atas meja. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Jabat tangan itu dia abaikan. Baekhyun memutuskan pergi dengan perasaan marah, kecewa, dan ketakutan. Semua orang memandanginya pergi dengan sorot bertanya-tanya, tapi dia tahu, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang menatapnya penuh dendam di antara mereka. Cepat atau lambat, pria itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dan Baekhyun harus segera melarikan diri.

.

Notaris Baekhyun terdengar kebingungan saat dia meneleponnya dan mendesaknya untuk segera mengurus surat-surat rumah kedua orangtuaku. Baekhyun hanya tidak lagi ingin berada di sini. Dia ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari sini, sebelum Chanyeol bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, lalu melupakan tempat ini dan Chanyeol. Dan begitu Baekhyun menutup telepon, semua sudah terlambat.

Baekhyun mengintip keluar jendela saat mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Saat itu pukul sembilan malam dan rasanya bukan waktu yang pantas untuk bertamu. Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan topi pancingnya. Pria itu tampak gelisah, dan Baekhyun dapat menebak dengan mudah bahwa pria itu adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu dengan ketakutan. Tidak seharusnya pria itu ada di sini. Pikiran itu mengganggunya. Baekhyun panik, berlari mengelilingi rumah tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya!"

Chanyeol menggedor lebih keras. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya, menahan diri agar tidak menjerit yang justru bisa membuatnya semakin tidak karuan.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobraknya!"

Anak itu mengelilingi ruangan semakin cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya.

"Buka saja dulu pintunya! Cepat!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membukakannya untukmu! Kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Sama seperti yang sudah kau lakukan padaku saat itu." Seperti ada onggokan besar dalam tenggorokannya, yang membuatnya terasa sangat sakit ketika Baekhyun meluncurkan kata-kata itu.

"Buka pintunya!" dia menggedor lagi dengan memaksa, bahkan menendangnya sekali. "Jalang, buka pintunya!"

Baekhyun menangis ketakutan dan berlari ke kamar, kemudian mengunci pintu. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang digedor atau ditendang lagi. Chanyeol mungkin sudah pergi, pikirnya. Namun, tidak berselang lama kemudian, terdengar suara kaca pecah dari luar. Baekhyun mengintip dari lubang kunci dan melihat Chanyeol menghancurkan jendela rumahnya dengan kapak.

Baekhyun jatuh lemas. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menangkapnya dan menyiksanya. Dengan buru-buru, anak itu berlari menuju meja telepon di samping tempat tidur dan memutar nomor darurat.

"Baekhyun, di mana kau?"

Tangannya gemetar memegangi telepon. Lantai di bawah kakinya bergetar. Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Halo, layanan panggilan darurat. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang petugas pria mengangkat telepon.

"Ha-halo?" Baekhyun menangis dengan suara terputus-putus. "To-tolong aku. Tolong aku."

"Di mana Anda berada sekarang, Tuan?"

Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar di belakangnya. Baekhyun menjerit dan melempar telepon ke atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kotor penuh debu dan kapak di tangan kanannya. Sepasang matanya berwarna merah menyala dan kelopaknya terlihat berat seperti orang mengantuk. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Di situ kau rupanya, sayangku," bisik Chanyeol, kemudian tertawa.

Pria itu mendekat, sementara Baekhyun berjalan mundur.

"Jangan mendekat, Bajingan, atau—"

"Atau apa?" tantang Chanyeol. Pria itu berlari mengepung Baekhyun, kemudian mendorong tubuh anak itu dengan kasar sampai menabrak pintu lemari. Baekhyun bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. "Kau dulu berhasil kabur dariku, namun sekarang tidak lagi."

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menangis dan meronta di lengannya, namun Chanyeol begitu kuat. Rahangnya terasa akan patah saat Chanyeol mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. "Le-lepaskan…"

"Berteriaklah sesuka hatimu, Sayang," bisiknya, kemudian menjilati pipi Baekhyun. "Orang-orang tidak akan mendengarmu. Mereka masih ada di festival dan beruntunglah aku, karena kau memutuskan pulang lebih awal sehingga kita bisa berduaan sekarang. Aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu kan, manis?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dia hanya ingat Chanyeol memaksanya, menendangnya, menamparnya, jauh lebih kejam dari waktu di mana pria itu memaksa untuk melakukan hal haram itu padanya saat Baekhyun masih kecil.

Chanyeol merobek-robek pakaian Baekhyun seperti seekor binatang pemangsa yang kejam dan menggauli anak itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun menangis dengan malu saat melihat kemaluan pria itu bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya. Dia sudah hancur seutuhnya. Rasa nyeri dan sakit menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat hina, sakit hati, dan kotor.

...

Richard bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun dan memandangi wajah anak itu. Baekhyun menangis dengan tergugu. Tubuhnya melemas dan air matanya jatuh dengan deras tanpa henti. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, selain membiarkan dirinya dikuasai kenangan yang gelap itu.

Genggaman tangan Baekhyun sudah mengendur pada tangan Richard. Pria itu merapatkan kembali tangan mereka berdua untuk menarik anak itu kembali.

"Baekhyun, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Baekhyun!"

Hening sejenak. Dengan tersendat, Baekhyun menyahut, "aku malu." Dia menggeleng-geleng dan meringis. "Aku malu. Aku malu sekali." Anak itu memegangi dadanya, menangis, dan memohon. "Tolong aku. Tolong aku. Tolong tutupi tubuhku. Tutupi tubuhku."

Richard mengulurkan lengannya dan menarik dengan lembut anak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Keringat dan air mata Baekhyun membasahi kemeja hitamnya.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku," bisiknya di telinga anak itu, "Baekhyun. Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?"

Richard tidak mendengarkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, namun bisa merasakan kepala anak itu bergerak mengangguk di atas dadanya.

"Sekarang, ikuti instruksiku," sambungnya. "Bawa kembali dirimu di saat sebelum kejadian itu, sebelum Chanyeol menghancurkan pintu kamarmu."

Isakan tangis Baekhyun berhenti dan tubuhnya mulai rileks.

"Lalu, katakan padanya apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Katakan saja," ulang Richard. "Keluarkan segala perasaanmu saat itu agar dia mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun mulai mengigau. "Kau brengsek, Chanyeol." Lalu, suara rengekan dan tangis terdengar lagi. "Aku membencimu. Kau sudah merusak diriku, masa depanku."

"Lebih keras, Baekhyun," perintah Richard. "Pastikan dia mendengarnya."

"Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak lebih kencang. Tubuhnya menegang di pelukan Richard. "Kau sudah merusak diriku! Kau merebut harga diriku! Kau, Binatang!"

"Sekarang, suruh dia pergi." Richard berbisik lagi.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan. "Pergi! Jangan menggangguku lagi!"

"Lebih keras!"

"Pergi, Bajingan! Kubilang pergi!"

Suara jeritan dan lengkingan tangis Baekhyun kemudian diganti oleh kesenyapan yang bergema. Richard mengintip dari balik rambut anak itu dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk memastikan keadaannya. Wajahnya pucat dan lembab oleh air mata dan keringat. Sebagian rambut dan punggungnya basah kuyup.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku lelah," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

Dan Baekhyun pun jatuh tertidur di pelukan Richard.

.

.

.

.

Dentang jam berbunyi dengan suara keras ketika jarum pendek dan panjang berhenti dengan serentak pada angka 12. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya, kemudian masuk tanpa izin. Jongin membawa dua gelas plastik berisi kopi hitam pekat ke atas meja kerja Richard. Pria itu mengangguk padanya dan mengutarakan terima kasih.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kantor pembela publik dan meminta seorang pengacara untuk bertemu denganmu," jelas Jongin setelahnya. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya untuk menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun. Dan, oh ya, aku meminta seorang pengacara perempuan. Dengan begitu—kupikir, dia akan bisa lebih memahami keadaan Baekhyun."

Richard mendongak dari laptopnya dan tersenyum. "Kerja yang bagus, Jongin."

Jongin balas tersenyum bangga, lalu mendongak ke belakang laptop Richard.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin penasaran sesudahnya. Dia memutari meja kerja Richard dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan pria itu sambil membawa gelas kopi bersamanya. Keduanya menatap layar laptop dan mengamati ulang rekaman wawancara kedua Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?"

"Hm?"

"Agar Baekhyun mau mengutarakan semuanya," kata Jongin menerangkan. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hipnoterapi," jawab Richard singkat.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk di balik gelas plastiknya. Dia mengamat-amati lagi wajah Baekhyun yang menangis dalam rekaman dan berdecak ngeri. "Dia pasti sangat tersiksa."

"Benar," Pria itu menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada terkungkung dalam ketidakmampuanmu untuk melakukan apa-apa terhadap apa yang sedang menakutimu."

Jongin kembali memutari meja dan duduk pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Richard. Pria itu memangku kaki dan menyesap kopinya sekali lagi. "Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menjadi Baekhyun?"

Richard bersandar pada kursi kerjanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Melaporkannya, tentu saja." Jongin mengangkat alis pada Richard. "Aku rasa aku bisa lebih berani bertindak daripada Baekhyun. Dia memang agak cengeng, kan?"

"Kurasa kau masih harus lebih banyak membaca untuk mengetahui definisi dari kata 'berani' yang sebenarnya, Jongin," Richard berkata dengan nada marah yang tertahan. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil gelas kopinya, dan melanjutkan, "Menghadapi ketakutan sendiri, itulah yang disebut dengan berani. Dalam kasus Baekhyun, masa lalunya yang buruk adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Jika dia merasa cemas, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Dan menurutku," Richard meneguk kopinya, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya kembali bersebelahan dengan laptop, "kau tidak tahu benar apa sedang yang dialami dan dihadapi Baekhyun. Kekerasan seksual adalah mimpi buruk untuk seluruh anak-anak dan juga wanita."

Jongin menelan kopi dan kekalahannya dengan pahit. "Aku pikir kau benar."

Richard mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan sayang sekali," dia menatap layar laptopnya, meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis pada rekamannya, "harus ada anak seperti dirinya yang mengalami nasib semengerikan ini."

Jongin meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan menengok ke belakang punggung Richard. Gramofon di belakang masih memutar lagu yang sama, lagu favorit ibu Richard. "Lalu, bagaimana kau mengatasi yang satu itu?"

Psikolog itu ikut menengok ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti sangat terpukul setelah kematian ibumu, tapi apakah dengan mendengarkan lagu favoritnya tidak membuatmu merasa sedih? Kau pasti mengingat banyak hal tentang dirinya jika mendengar lagu ini, kan?"

"Kita selalu punya pilihan, Jongin, apakah kita akan membiarkan masa lalu itu menguatkan kita atau justru menghancurkan kita," kata Richard menerangkan. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah gramofon, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan dalam kasusku, ibuku justru merupakan kekuatan terbesarku."

...

Penjara telah sepi. Lampu-lampu di koridornya telah dimatikan sebagian. Para petugas pengawas berjaga di ruang masing-masing sambil mengobrol ringan dan menikmati segelas kopi dan sekotak donat sembari menonton tayangan tengah malam dari televisi.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya tahanan yang masih terjaga pada tengah malam itu. Detik-detik menjelang tidur adalah puncak dari kegelisahan dirinya.

Dia meringkuk kedinginan di dalam selnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kencang dan menggigil di depan wajahnya. Setitik air mata jatuh mengalir dari pupilnya yang indah. Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat dan merapatkan kedua tangannya pada telinga.

" _Berteriaklah sesuka hatimu, Sayang. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu_."

Baekhyun menangis dengan suara terisak. Suara Chanyeol terus terngiang di kepalanya. Rekaman itu berputar dalam kepalanya, berulang-ulang. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya saat itu bahkan masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Jernih dan begitu nyata. Sebuah kesalahan besar bahwa dia mendatangi masa lalunya kembali dan sekarang tidak bisa melepaskannya pergi. Masa lalu itu menarik-narik tangannya, memaksanya, menjeratnya dengan paksa. Kenangan buruk itu merantainya dengan kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun sekarang. Bayangan akan Chanyeol membuat anak itu jatuh bersimpuh dengan perasaan kalah.

Dalam udara dinginnya penjara dan kesepian yang mengurungnya, samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara seorang perempuan berdendang dalam telinganya. Sangat dekat hingga Baekhyun merasa hanya perlu mengulurkan tangan ke belakang untuk menyentuh tubuh si penyanyi. Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan, mencoba menangkap lagi suara familiar itu. Baekhyun dapat mendengar lantunan saksofon, trombone, gitar dan pukulan drum yang ringan berkolaborasi dengan indah dalam telinganya.

Suara indah perempuan itu terdengar lagi dengan lebih jelas dalam telinganya. Dan barulah disadarinya bahwa itu adalah lagu favorit keluarganya yang biasa diputar ayahnya melalui radio mobil. Dia ingat sering melagukannya bersama ibu dan ayahnya setiap kali mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Saat itu umurnya baru beranjak 8 tahun. 8 tahun yang berharga, di mana segalanya jauh terlihat lebih indah.

Baekhyun kemudian menunduk ke ujung ranjangnya dan menangkap siluet anak kecil sedang berdiri di sana memandanginya dari balik keremangan cahaya. Anak kecil itu mengenakan celana pendek warna biru tanpa motif dan sebuah topi pancing yang tampak kedodoran di kepalanya yang kecil. Dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandanginya lebih lama, sampai akhirnya anak kecil itu mengulurkan lengan kurusnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pantas berada di sini," bisik anak kecil itu padanya. "Ayo, ikut bersamaku. Biar kuantar kau pulang. Dan dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa kesakitan lagi."

Tanpa seizin Baekhyun, anak kecil itu naik ke atas ranjang dan merangkak di atasnya. Dia tidur bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun dan mengamat-amatinya sedang menangis.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menangis," kata anak kecil itu lagi. Dia menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan jempolnya dan mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. "Ayo, kita pulang sekarang juga."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan ke dalam seragam penjaranya dan mengeluarkan pisau cukur Richard yang disembunyikan di balik pakaian dalamnya. Lagu itu berputar kembali di kepalanya selama beberapa menit penuh dan berulang terus dan terus hingga Baekhyun menjadi candu.

" _My baby, he's coming home tonight…"_

" _Oh darlin', you've been away too long…"_

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi ke atas dadanya dengan wajah lembap. Masih dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi rasa nyeri di mana-mana, dia membuka mata dan melihat sosok Chanyeol terbaring dengan lemas di sebelahnya tanpa sehelai benang menutupi kulit tubuhnya yang berminyak dan kotor. Pemandangan yang menjijikkan itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan gelegak mual pada perutnya.

Walau mata Chanyeol terpejam rapat, Baekhyun tahu pria itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan sangat mabuk. Dia bisa melihat dada pria itu naik-turun dengan intens. Bahkan sangat cepat, seolah Chanyeol baru saja melakukan _jogging_ yang melelahkan.

" _My baby, I hold you tight, tonight…"_

" _You're mine, you're mine, you're mine. Yes, you're mine tonight…"_

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya yang telah ditenggelamkan oleh rasa benci, ketakutan, dan dendam, sedang membawa sebilah pisau dapur, tali tambang, dan kantung plastik hitam dari gudang belakang menuju kamar. Kaki telanjangnya berjalan di bawah lantai kayu dengan terpincang-pincang oleh rasa sakit dan perih yang melumpuhkan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terluka.

Dalam kelelahan dan ketidaksadarannya akibat kombinasi minuman keras dan afrodisiak, Chanyeol memasrahkan diri saat tangan dan kakinya ditarik oleh Baekhyun kemudian diikat dengan paksa pada kepala dan kaki tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengangkat kantung plastiknya ke atas kepala Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam. Sekali lagi, dia mengikat mati kantung plastik tersebut pada leher Chanyeol untuk mencegah pria itu melarikan diri.

" _You're home safe, home safe, my darlin'…"_

" _Yes, you're in my arms, tonight…"_

Bagian improvisasi dari lagu terdengar di kepala Baekhyun. Trombone memainkan perannya, memainkan nada-nada rumit.

Air mata menitik sekali lagi dari mata Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat pisau cukur itu ke depan pergelangan tangannya dengan gemetar. Baekhyun menarik pelan pisau cukur itu pada garis pergelangan tangannya sehingga segaris luka kecil mengeluarkan darah dari sana. Setetes darah merah segar jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Namun, itu tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga darahnya menetes lebih cepat. Baekhyun mendorong pisau cukur itu ke atas lukanya, dan membuat cedera yang lebih dalam hingga menganga. Darah mengalir begitu banyak, membasahi seprai tempat tidur dan mengaliri lengannya.

Chanyeol berteriak sangat kencang dan merintih kesakitan dari dalam kantung plastik, namun Baekhyun tak acuh.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu," bisik Baekhyun kejam di telinga Chanyeol, "semua orang ada di festival. Kita hanya berdua di sini. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkanmu berteriak kesakitan."

Reff terakhir terdengar dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Anak kecil tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan dalam sisa-sisa kehadirannya di sana, Baekhyun bisa melihat dirinya duduk di jok kedua di dalam mobil bersama kedua orangtuanya. Tangannya memegang pundak ayahnya yang sedang menyetir, sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. Mereka tertawa bahagia, dan menyanyikan reff terakhir itu bersama-sama.

" _You're home safe, warm and save, my baby…"_

" _You're mine, yes, you're mine, tonight …"_

...

"Selamat siang. Silahkan duduk. Aku sudah memesankan segelas kopi untuk Anda."

Seulgi, pengacara baru Baekhyun, duduk dan menggeser kursinya merapat pada meja. "Terima kasih."

Wanita itu menyesap kopinya sebentar kemudian mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen penting ke atas meja. "Tuan Jongin dari kepolisian sudah menceritakan banyak hal mengenai klienku, Byun Baekhyun. Mengalami kekerasan seksual yang berbuntut pada rasa dendam dan pembunuhan. Dan apakah benar klienku ini mengalami gangguan mental?"

"Benar," Richard mengangguk. "Anak ini sudah menunjukkan gejala-gejala dari efek traumatis. Pertama, _betrayal_. Dia menjadi sulit percaya kepada orang lain. Kedua, _traumatic sexualization_ atau trauma secara seksual. Aku ingat dia pernah menjerit ketakutan hanya karena sebatang pensil—Anda pasti mengerti maksudku, apa yang membuatnya takut pada sebatang pensil. Ketiga, _powerlessness_ atau merasa tidak berdaya. Dia benar-benar terjerumus ke dalam kenangan buruknya tersebut sehingga sering sekali kesulitan mengontrol emosi jiwa. Dan keempat, _stigmatization_ , yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat malu dan terhina. Pada gejala keempat, korban cenderung ingin menyakiti dan menghukum diri sendiri lantaran rasa malu yang dideritanya. Sejauh ini, yang kulihat, Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal seekstrim apapun selain menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri."

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kacamatanya menggantung rendah pada ujung hidungnya yang mancung. "Syukurlah."

"Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa dibiarkan tinggal di dalam penjara," lanjut Richard dengan tegas. "Pengawasan penjara sangat buruk. Selalu akan ada kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya di luar pengawasan penjara yang lemah."

"Lalu, menurut Anda, apa jawaban terbaik dari kasus Baekhyun?"

"Sangat jelas bahwa dia tidak bisa menjalani hukuman di penjara karena ketidakmampuan mentalnya tersebut. Satu-satunya jawaban terbaik untuknya adalah dia harus dirawat di Seoul Mental Health Center untuk mendapatkan kesehatan jiwanya kembali. Dia bisa mendapatkan fasilitas, perawatan, dan pengawasan dari orang-orang yang tepat di sana. Itu hal pertama yang diharuskan, kemudian barulah kita mengajukan banding pada pengadilan untuk mengurangi masa penahanan Baekhyun."

Seulgi setuju. "Kapan persidangan selanjutnya akan dilakukan?"

"Lima hari lagi."

"Kurasa aku harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun setelah ini untuk membicarakan hal ini dengannya."

Setelah persetujuan untuk penangguhan penanganan, serta permintaan perawatan untuk Baekhyun di Seoul Mental Health Center telah disepakati oleh keduanya, Richard dan Seulgi melaju ke penjara dengan menumpangi sebuah taksi kota. Seulgi yang duduk bersebelahan dengan pria itu melirik sebuket bunga yang diletakkan di bawah kursi.

"Anda membawa bunga," kata Seulgi menegur.

Richard menunduk ke bawah dan mengangguk. "Ini hari peringatan kematian ibuku. Sesudah dari mengunjungi Baekhyun, aku ingin mendatangi makamnya," jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Anda rupanya anak yang baik, Tuan Richard," kekeh Seulgi. Dia menunjuk dagu pria itu, lalu berkata, "tapi, apakah Anda ingin mengunjungi ibu Anda dengan penampilan 'serapi' itu?"

Richard meraba dagunya, lalu mengintip pada spion di atas _dashboard_ taksi. Janggut-janggut tipis tumbuh pada sekitar kulit rahangnya. Sambil tertawa malu, pria itu berujar, "Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus kasus Baekhyun, sampai-sampai lupa merawat diri. Sebenarnya aku selalu membawa pisau cukur dalam saku celanaku untuk berjaga-jaga jika lupa bercukur," dia meraba-raba saku celananya, "tapi, entah hilang kemana. Mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat."

 _..._

Seulgi menengadah ke luar taksi. Mereka sudah memasuki gerbang penjara.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di penjara," katanya.

Richard ikut melongok ke luar jendela dan memandangi keramaian di depan pintu masuk penjara. Para petugas berlarian masuk ke dalam, serta sebuah mobil ambulan yang diparkir dengan asal di teras kantor.

"Mungkin ada kecelakaan kecil di dalam penjara," pria itu menimpali.

Seulgi memandanginya tidak yakin. "Kecelakaan kecil? _Kecil_ , sampai harus menghubungi ambulan?"

Richard mulai ikut-ikutan ragu.

Taksi berhenti di belakang ambulan, lalu keduanya pun menyusul ke keramaian penjara. Beberapa petugas kepolisian mendorong tubuh mereka ke belakang, membuat barisan untuk memberi jalan. Pintu ambulan dibuka lebar-lebar dan para penonton—yang entah datang dari mana—mulai berdesak-desakkan di sekeliling ambulan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ada yang mengambil gambar, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik.

"Tolong mundur sebentar, Tuan dan Nyonya!" kata salah seorang polisi dengan sopan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Richard, mendadak khawatir tanpa sebab.

"Ada seorang tahanan yang ditemukan meninggal di selnya," jawab salah seorang petugas. "Bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri?"

Keributan yang lebih besar terjadi di dalam penjara. Barisan itu mundur lebih jauh.

"Minggir! Minggir! Beri jalan!"

Beberapa petugas paramedis mendorong tempat tidur beroda dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam, membawa seseorang menuju ambulan. Richard berjinjit di antara mereka untuk melihat si korban, namun wajahnya tertutup oleh kepadatan manusia di sekitarnya.

"Beri jalan! Beri jalan!"

Richard mengikuti petugas paramedis sampai ke pintu ambulan. Pria itu berjinjit lebih tinggi. Dan seperti baru saja disambar oleh petir di siang hari, Richard mendapati tubuhnya kaku di antara orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebuah pisau cukur jatuh dari atas tempat tidur beroda yang melewatinya dan tergeletak di depan sepatu kulitnya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi dibalik kantung mayat. Oksigen yang dihirupnya terjebak di perjalanan, disendat oleh rasa tidak percaya yang mengganjal di saluran pernapasannya.

"Permisi, Tuan." Seorang petugas paramedis mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, lalu melenyapkan tubuh kaku Baekhyun dari hadapannya dengan ditutupnya pintu ambulan.

Seulgi mengguncang bahunya. "Tuan Richard, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sirene ambulan berbunyi kencang. Mobil menderu pergi dengan cepat, lalu menghilang melewati gerbang penjara. Dengan hati gemetar, Richard membungkuk ke bawah dan memungut pisau cukur yang jatuh dari tempat tidur beroda. Dia memandangi pisau cukur itu sangat lama, kemudian melihat darah kering yang mengerak pada sisi tajam pisaunya. Dan seketika itu juga, air matanya jatuh.

...

" _Jongdae, salah seorang petugas kami menemukan Baekhyun sudah tidak bernyawa tadi pagi di selnya," jelas Jongin. "Dia melihat banyak darah menggenang, juga mencium bau busuk dari dalam sel. Begitu kami masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan keadaan, anak itu telah terbujur kaku dengan badan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya. Banyak sekali darah di tempat tidur. Dia mengiris pembuluh darahnya menggunakan pisau cukur. Dan kurasa, itu pisau cukur milikmu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Semoga malam jumat kalian menyenangkan dan selalu berpikiran positif. Cerita ini pernah gue publish di blog lain untuk lomba, dengan chara OC. Tapi kemudian gue edit lagi dengan alur yang lebih runtut. Gue awalnya sempat takut ngasih genre gini ke Chanbaek, nggak tega sama Baekhyun nya, tapi akhirnya gue tega juga wkwkwk. Thanks buat yang baca cerita ini sampai selesai. See you~~~**


End file.
